Evangelion Order Q: You Shall (Not) Survive
by Madman With A Keyboard
Summary: Humanity is a vile and barbaric species, for it to fall unto such horrible people like Gendo Ikari to protect it. Now, Gendo Ikari has to prove that humanity is not as vile as him, or face seeing the absolute extinction of the human race. It doesn't help that Q has added a few mew factors for him to deal with. Inspired by MotB's Hellsing Order Q: The Trek Adventures.


**Well, having recently gotten into the Evangelion series, via **_Evangelion 2.22: You Will (Not) Advance_**, which I personally thought was a good film even though the pacing was a bit rushed. Still, good flick... The less I say about the sequel thiugh, the better... Ugh.**

**Anyways, this movie reminded me of a certain fanfic I know of here, by friend and fellow insane writer, Master-of-the-Boot, who I reccommend you check out if you haven't already. Anyways, I decided I'd follow in his footsteps, particularly regarding one of his stories know as **_Hellsing Order Q: The Trek Adventure**. **_**In it, the titular Q from **_Star Trek: TNG_** puts Alucard from **_Hellsing_** on trial due to him being the worst human being in existence.****_  
><em>**

**And I'll admit, Vlad Tepes is certainly _high _on the list of despicable human beings, but as you may have guessed, I've found an individual even worse.**

**No, not Joffrey Baratheon... Although he was almost chosen, and will (possibly) appear in this story. No, as you may have guessed from my comment at the beginning about Evangelion, I am discussing the most cold-hearted father in anime. A man who's willing to send out his son to die, hell, is _planning _for his son to die, and ascend to divinity so he may meet his beloved once again.**

**I am of course speaking of Gendo Ikari.**

**In the words of Samuel L. Jackson from **_Jurassic Park**, **_**and Morgan Freeman from **_The Lego Movie_**:**

**HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTT!**

**Yes, that was juvenile to say but I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Evangelion Rebuild belongs to Gainax and Khara Inc., Star Trek: TNG to Paramount Pictures, and all further series mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>You Are (Not) A Good Man<p>

* * *

><p>The Moon. For a time, it has seemed this sole lunar satellite had been the only thing humanity knew that had not been fully affected by the horrific Second Impact which had shook the Earth and destroyed the world as they knew it. The Moon had always been a constant to mankind, forever there watching them.<p>

And then they arrived on the Moon, and saw what it truly hid, and how Second Impact had truly affected the lunar body... And, they found something else.

The Fifth Awoken and his Coffin.

A large cylindrical object stealthily floated above the planet, its occupants silently staring down at the surface below, unseen by it's all-to busy inhabitants. Large cranes and devices hovered around the unbuilt EVA like eager doctors and nurses , tools at the ready. The workplace itself was a series of pits and craters supported by metal and plastic bracing flanked by a giant scarlet stain, while a Navy Blue machine laid in the largest of these pits. It had a somewhat animalistic appearance to it, like some ancient pagan God, being tended to by the sciences of man. An analogy all the more suiting if one knew what it was.

This was EVA Unit-06, created separately of **NERV** and entirely by the separate organization, Seele.

"Here we are, not even a 100 feet over Tagbha Base and yet, they still won't allow us to land. Seele can be nasty when they want to." Gendo Ikari murmured, still overlooking the Evangelion. He was a man still in his prime, perhaps his early 30's (although in actuality was around the age of 48) and had dark shaggy brown hair and a decently sized goatee. His eyes were a dark brown although hidden behind a pair of orange/red glasses, which had an uncanny tendency to reflect the light off them and make his gaze invisible to others. Not that anyone would need to guess what he stared with. He was a cold and logical man, and seemed to stop at nothing to attain the survival of mankind.

Even if that meant spying on his so-called allies.

"They are clearly using a new method of construction to the mark 6." Kozo Fuyutsuki said in disbelief. The man looked like he was somewhere in his late 50's, with somewhat swept back silver hair, a strong chin and a pair of brown eyes that held a surprisingly cold look to them despite his kind and grandfatherly appearance. At the moment, those eyes were staring out the window of the SSTO, looking down at the menacing biomechanical weapon, its eyes at the moment a dull red, it's body dead and motionless. A far better alternative to an EVA's usual unpiloted form, a mad monster with the mind of a caged beast.

He looked down at the EVA Unit, seeing as the helm of the machine was placed to its 'body', a series of black gauze like material covering it's 'natural body', with a bright purple mask placed on its face, a series of stylized eyes across its cheeks and the mark of the Seele organization prominent on its forehead.

This was not a normal EVA, an astounding fact due to how unnatural EVA production was in the first place.

"Just confirming that is enough." Kozo murmured as the mask disappeared out of sight, the SSTO moving on. "I didn't realize there were any plans for construction after Unit-05." Kozo spoke up, before Gendo provided an answer. "For all we know, there could be further undisclosed Apocrypha." He said, Kozo giving a small nod in agreement. Before the catastrophic Second Impact, destroying much of what humanity knew as Civilization, Selee had been, and still was, an organization dedicated to understanding the teachings of the fabled Scrolls of the Dead Sea which they held in their possession. With the Angels destroying what little was left of humanity, the Scrolls could provide salvation to their species and ascend them into divinity.

Given if they followed the instructions of the Dead Sea Scrolls...

"Selee is intent to follow the scripture of the Dead Sea Scrolls." Gendo said, in a tone that showed his general distaste to their idealism of the Scrolls.

"But even Selee can't be oblivious to our plans." Kozo said, deciding to speak blunt. Afterall, they were on a portion of the solar system that didn't exist, over a top secret military installation devoted to ancient and secret scriptures. What more could a few secrets do?

"They must be aware of **NERV**'s goal by now." He said, seeing a giant object covered in green cloth pass by them, held onto by a pair of much larger machines moving away from Unit-06. It seemed some things were meant to not be by the mechanized God...

"They most likely are." Gendo admitted, still staring out of the viewport, his eyes silently trailing the clad anonymous device, whatever it may be. "But we can't allow that to alter the course of our path." He said, his voice and resolution firm.

"Even if that ultimately means acting against the Word of God." He said, making Kozo squint his eyes lightly in suspicion of his words. Before he could speak however, Gendo Ikari noticed something out of place with what he was seeing and around him.

Two things out of place, to be exact.

On one of the outstretched fingers of the giant mecha, sat what appeared to be a human. This wasn't surprising that much in itself, as countless men outfitted in special suits crawled across the machine, welding metal with metal. However, this ... _Child _was wearing nothing of the sort, instead just a set of dark jeans, contrasting with his pale skin and shockingly white hair. He was motionless and looking down at the red stain of the moon with his pale pink eyes.

"Is that a person?" Fozo said in shock, leaning in forwards for a better look. "Surely not..." He whispered, before the child looked over dead straight at them, his eyes seeming to bore through Gendo Ikari.

"Nice to meet you, Father." Kaworu Nagaza said, his voice somehow being able to be heard by the pair of them despite how that flew in the face of all things logical.

The second things out of place was the new passenger he and Fozo had onboard the ship. "Such a wonderful sight, don't you think?" The new passenger commented, a small smirk upon his face. He had a swept back hairline of dark black hair, and a strong jaw. His green eyes glittered with a light of a madman, a madman that felt in absolute control. While Gendo and Fozo wore top of the line spacesuits, minus the helmets, this man wore what looked like a spacesuit envisioned by a costume designer from an old science fiction show, with form fitting shiny copper material covering his body and a strange emblem on his chest: the planet Earth in Red, with a great broadsword impaling it.

Fozo gaped in shock at the stranger who hadn't been there mere moments ago. "What the-who are you!? How did you get here?" He demanded. "Did Seele have you snuck on here?" He questioned, taking a threatening step towards the stranger, who merely gave a cocky smirk and low laugh in response. "Seele? Oh please, like I'd have anything to do with _them. _Religion and I don't quite agree." He said before taking on a slightly thoughtful pose. "Although those natives who think I'm a God may disagree..." He murmured, looking off into the distance. Fozo glared venomously at the man for ignoring him, but stood down as Gendo took a step forwards. "Who are you?" He asked in his icy tone, one that made quite clear he wouldn't accept anything except the answer.

The mystery spaceman looked at Gendo, his eyes now filled with a more solemn look. "Oh, quite simple: Your judge." He said. Gendo showed no evidence that he'd heard him except a slightly upraised eyebrow. "My what." He questioned.

"Your judge. My, is the supreme commander of **NERV **starting to become deaf, as well as insane?" He questioned before giving a small smirk. "Oh wait, that would imply you were sane to begin with."

"Who do you think you are to-" Fozo said, before the man gave him a paralyzing look. Quite literally, as Fozo noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye and gasped. Gendo followed his gaze and looked outside the viewport. What he saw was nothing spectacular. Just the moon and it's red stain, while a flare of sunlight stubbornly poked outside the rim of the Pink and Red globe that was the Earth.

Then he began noticing the smaller details. The way the sunlight didn't seem to move, the utterly still nature of their movement, and of course, the absolutely still machinery. For all intents and purposes, the men behind these devices should still be moving and building the EVA.

It was as if time had became still.

Gendo turned to stare at the mysterious man, a small smirk on his face. "You're not an Angel, are you?" He questioned. The man looked like he was on the verge of breaking into hysterics from that question, but seemed to hold himself together. "Me? An Angel? Oh no, I am _far _more powerful and alien than any Angel." He said, his voice filled with mirth.

Gendo stared at him, his face a mask of neutrality. "You said you were my judge. My judge for what?" He questioned. The man smiled widely at him, showing off his teeth. "Well, it's not _just _you. You are to be the representative for the human race." He said, before looking out the viewport and seeing the toxic form of the Earth. "If I find you guilty of your crimes, the human race will be extinguished by the Third Impact." He said, before staring at Gendo. "And no, you're Human Instrumentality will nit play into it. You will suffer with the rest of mankind as Lilith is reunited with Adam and her children." He said, putting on a wistful smile. "It'll be so lovely, seeing a family reuniting after dealing with a horde of barbarians, who'd tortured their parents."

Fozo turned around and glared at the man. "And what right do you have to judge his actions for the entire human race?" He demanded. The man simply gave the second-in-command a flat stare. "What right? By the right of the Q Continuum." He explained. "To keep the galaxy serene and peaceful. Gendo Ikari is walking on forbidden grounds with his EVA's, creating things the galaxy would rather not have exist." He explained, before staring at Gendo icily. "That is my right. The right to keep this galaxy afloat." He said, before breaking the solemn air around him with a lopsided grin. "Anyways, I almost forgot what I was here for." He said.

Gendo stared at him curiously, trying to discern what the man was speaking of. "And what would that be?"

Q smiled. "To warn you of the Seventh Angel approaching... Sadly, you won't remember." He said, as time started once more. He disappeared with a flash of Golden light, and with him any memories of him existing. This had never happened.

Gendo Ikari looked at his comrade, the old mans eyes wide at what had just happened. "How can a child be breathing on the moon?" He questioned, his mind wracking to come up with a logical explanation.

Gendo broke off his concentration with a swipe of his hand. "We've seen enough. We should return to Earth." He said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhen, far above the Earth's moon, stood Q in all of his glory... Well, in a relative way. He wasn't exactly above the moon, for there is no up or down in space. In all honesty, he wasn't even in space to begin with. He was... <em>Outside<em> of time and space, in a pocket dimension currently orbiting the moon. From here, Q stared down at the Earth... Again, relatively.

At the moment a warped orb of eyes and shadows was making it's way onto the Earth, heading straight to **NERV **HQ. N2 Missiles bounced off it's light-refracting AT Field as it continued it's descent. Q smirked, already knowing the outcome of this particular fight. Sahaquiel, the Eye and Intuition of God, was destined to be destroyed. Bardiel, however...

Q gave a small smirk and clasped his hands together. "Perhaps I should make this more... Interesting." He said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers, a golden flash emanating across the planet for the briefest of planck time.

The Earth had been changed...

* * *

><p>Far off the coast of China, existed a chasm known as the Challenger Deep. Reaching to a depth of 10,898 to 10,916 metres, it was one of the deepest chasms on the planet. <strong>NERV <strong>and Seele had no bases or machinery in that area, despite it's relative distance from Japan. Afterall, when an Angel attacked, it was never from the sea. How would an Angel reach Lilith if it existed in the sea?

Thus, nobody at either of the organizations was aware of the rift in space and time that occurred at the same time Sahaquiel dropped its spherical AT field and began its true descent. This Breach lead to a Parallel universe, simply known as the Antenaverse. And it's inhabitants looked at this new world with greedy eyes, uncaring for Angels or Humans. They could keep the world, for all they cared.

The survivors could keep the remnants of the world, to be more accurate.

Deep from the Breach, a monster was rising.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the outer outskirts of Tokyo-3's local forest, a flash of Golden light filled the air. From it, came a human being. He had bright blue hair and a well-toned muscular body. A cape stood out from his shoulders, a vivid red one with a stylized black skull on the back, nicely accenting the ridiculously oversized and shaped red 'glasses' upon his face. The man blinked in confusion, looking around baffled in the forest.<p>

"The hell!? Where am I!?" He shouted, making a few birds scatter up in fright. He blinked in surprise, seeing the birds flying away. "Huh, did I end up back in the jungle?" he said, looking around in confusion. He took in his surroundings, before coming to a conclusion:

This was not somewhere he recognized.

He replied to this news with a grin. "Well then, guess I'll have to figure out where the Hell I am and get back home." He said, looking up at the stars.

"Don't worry, Simon. I'll be back before ya know it." Kamina said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Q smirked, deciding not to interfere anymore with the planet for the moment. He could continue with that later. He looked down at the planet, a solemn look in his eyes.<p>

"Alright Gendo Ikari. Show me why humanity should live."

**Please Read and Review. It allows to continue writing. Until the next chapter, this is Madman with a Keyboard, signing out.**


End file.
